A Whole World Apart
by JakeGoldbergGrownUpsLover
Summary: After Edward left Bella decided to go back to Hogwarts. But she lied about allot in Forks. Her real name is Crystal, she is 15 GASP! , and most importantly, she is a witch. Note: My name used to be Gryffindorchic2, but I changed it to SLYTHERINCHIC41315.
1. Goodbye Forks, Hello Harry

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Twilight *sob***

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. Edward left me and said that he didn't want me. I was never going to get over this. I have decided, I'm going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, yes, I, Isabella Swan was a witch. My name isn't Isabella Swan either, it is Crystal Potter. I'm going to stay with my brother, Harry, and help him in the battle against Lord Voldemort. Knock, knock, knock. "Bella, can we talk about this." Charlie doesn't want me to leave, but I have to. "No Charlie. Goodbye." and with a spin I was gone.

I ended up in front of Number Four Privet Drive. I didn't want to see my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, _**or**_ my cousin Dudley. But, unfortunately, Harry wasn't going to The Burrow until next week. I knocked on the door. "Boy, get the door!" I would know that voice anywhere, Uncle Vernon. But he wasn't the one to get the door, it was "Harry!" I yelled and hugged him. " Merlin's pants! Crystal! How'd you get here?!" he said. "What, no 'Hey sis, how you been'?" I asked. Harry laughed and said "Sorry, I was just wondering how you got here. You can explain later, come on in." I was gonna have fun with Harry. I could actually talk to someone about magic!

* * *

EPOV

_ Edward, I hate you, when we go help out at Hogwarts, I _so_ don't want to be near you. _Alice was still mad at me for leaving Bella. "Alice, you can't still be mad at me." I bet she was. "Well, Edward, I am." I knew it. Suddenly, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts walked into the living room of our new Denali home."Hello all." he said, he looked very happy. "Hello Albus. How has your day been so far?" said Carlisle politely. "Very good, in fact, I have just received information that Crystal Potter will be returning to Hogwarts this year." Carlisle suddenly looked happy. "Crystal Potter, as in The-Girl-Who-Lived?" Albus simply nodded. I, however, was confused. "Um, pardon the interruption but, who is Crystal Potter?" "Oh, sorry, none of you know but Carlisle. Crystal Potter is Harry Potter's twin sister, both of them being rather famous in our world. Sixteen years ago a dark wizard, by the name of Voldemort, gathered followers, also known as Death Eaters, he was gaining more and more power. One night, in Godric's Hallow, he was after two children, by the names of Harry and Crystal Potter, but when their parents refused to give them to him he killed them. Then he went to kill the children, but it didn't work, they blew him out of power. Up to this day people can only guess how they did it. But now Voldemort is back and we need you and your family to help protect them." Wow that was long. "Well, I must be going, I will pick you all up tomorrow morning. Have a good evening." and with a spin, he was gone. Now we are going hunting.  


* * *

**I know, I know, it's short. Sue me. To bad. You can't. It's not a federal crime. The more reviews I get the longer it will be. Oh and I will try to update Life After the Battle. No promises though. Major writers block on that story. Any ideas. PM me if you have one or more.**


	2. Leaving

**2nd chapter!!!!!!!  
Me: Do I have to say it?  
Stephanie: Yes.  
J.K. Rowling: Yep.  
Me: Fine I don't own Twilight OR Harry Potter!**

BPOV

`Harry and I walked into the Dursley's home, and I wasn't greeted very warmly. Uncle Vernon was first, "Hi Uncle Vernon." At least I was warm. "Well, well,well. If it isn't little tiny Crystal. I never thought I'd see you again." He scoffed. "Nice to see you too." NOT! Aunt Petunia was somewhat nicer."Hello Crystal, I assume that you had a nice vacation?" I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. I grimaced, "Very delightful. Thanks for asking." Dudley was just staring. He always had a thing for me but he couldn't do anything about it, considering we're cousins. "Nice to see you again."He said with a light blush. "Pleasure." N-O-T NOT!  
** One Week Later  
** "C'mon Tinkerbell, time to go!" Harry was very happy to be going to the Burrow. He SAYS it's because he can see Ron, his best friend since our first year at Hogwarts, but I know it's because of Ginny, Ron's little sister. I see the way he looks at her, it's just like the way I used to look at _him_. He's calling me Tinkerbell right now because my hair is blonde like _Rosalie's_. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I'm a Metamorphmagus**(A/N: Did I spell that right?)** I have always had the same name for him. "Coming Zeus!" I've been calling him that since we saw Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. It's 'cause Zeus had the lightning bolt and his scar is one. He's just messing with me right now. He usually calls me Aphrodite because my scar is a heart and Aphrodite is the goddess of love. So, yeah. "Ok. Let's go!" I said this like one of those REALLY peppy cheerleaders. "The order should be here soon, Harry." Just as I said that the door came down. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" We screamed in unison. "It's okay, it's just us." said who I think is Lupin.**(A/N: Okay pretend that the first and second year happend at the same time. He went to the Weasley's for Christmas. Ginny is in their year. This is the fifth year acting like the sixth.) **_How can I be sure. _I thought. "What was in you office the first time Harry and I were there?" " A Grindylow." Said who I knew was now Lupin."Oh, okay, who else is here?" Harry asked. "Tonks." "Prove it." said me and Harry at the same time. "I am Nymphadora Tonks, only known by my surname. I always trip over that stupid umbrella stand at headquarters!" "Okay, we believe you." Lupin looked at the sky. "Time to go." And with that we did alongside apparition.

**  
**  
**Well, that's the end of the chapter.  
** **First person to guess who shows up in the next chappy gets it dedicated to them!!!**


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

**Hello population of my readers! Okay, I know what you're thinking, **_**OMG she's ALIVE!**_** Well, if you must know, I've been CRAZY (literally)! This chappy is dedicated to TwiWitch12, and to them I must say "I don't care if you don't know!!"You rock person! Disclaimer: As much as I wish I didn't have to say it, I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter! (Ow! I think that hurt!!!!) P.S. Lyric Medlie has offered to adopt and will be continuing Life After the Battle. Oh, by the way, SNAPE IS DEAD! He was given the Kiss in fourth year. Why? Because he helped Barty Crouch Jr.!  
**

**BPOV**

At the Burrow

We had reached the Burrow just in time for the sunniest day EVER. We knocked on the door to have it answered by none other than, the one and only, Mrs. Weasley. "Harry, dear, so glad you came! You're just in time for breakfast. Come on in." As usual, she thought he was to skinny. 'When will she notice me?' I thought. "Merlin's beard! Crystal, it's so good to see you again! My word, you're just as skinny as Harry. Come in dear." Then, before I got in a word, I was engulfed in a hug by Mrs. Weasley. Harry and I, at the same time, said "Good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley." "You two, I already get enough of that from Fred and George, but since it's you, I'll let you do it." Again, the same thought pattern with me and Harry, "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. Hahaha!" " Okay, you two, come in, we have visitors here that will be at Hogwarts this year, so be nice." Again with the motherly instincts!!!!!! It's not like we're going to start a brouhaha or dishvandel (**Yep, my word, don't dis it!**)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Twilight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HarryPotter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Twilight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry Potter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PIE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**EPOV  
** We were talking in the living room waiting to be picked up by Dumbledore and a man named Kingsley Shacklebolt. Well, we weren't really talking, Emmet was singing and we were laughing, though mine wasn't really filled with humor. "_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_" Just then, Dumbledore walked out of our fireplace with a tall, dark man, who I guessed to be Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley spoke with a very deep British accent, "Hello, I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt. I shall be helping Dumbledore transport you to the Burrow." Esme, being the lady she is, stood up, shook his hand, and said "Hello, I'm Esme and this is my family. We would all like to thank you for bringing us to the- what did you call it again?" " The Burrow." Kingsley chuckled. "It is home to all of the Weasley family. They also keep the Potter children and Hermione Granger in the Summer." Of course, Emmet's going to say something idiotic. "So, we're going to meet the kids we're proteacting from this Moldywart dude?" Yes, Emmet, you will. Shall we get going?" Said Dumbledore, as his eyes twinkled. "Yes, er.. How will we be traveling?" asked Jasper. "By Floo Powder." replied Dumbledore. "It is a network that wizards and witches use to travel by fireplace. Do not worry you will not be harmed." I tried to read his mind and check if he was lying, but I couldn't read his mind, or Kingsley's for that matter. Must be a wizard thing. Everyone looked at me for my answer and I just shrugged. Dumbledore dissapeared with our luggage with one spin, and then Kingsley spoke. "Well, to travel by the Floo Network you must step into the fireplace, take some of the powder from the pot in my hand, then, in a very clear voice, "The Burrow!" and you will be transported to the Burrow by fireplace. A chorus of "yea's" and "a'ight's" went around with the children. Carlisle said, "Thank you kindly." and Esme said " We are very appreciative."  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Twilight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry Potter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Twilight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry Potter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CEREAL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_ After we all safely got to the Burrow, we were met by a plump, yet motherly looking woman. " Why, you must be the Cullens! I would like to thank you for coming to protect our children this year at Hogwarts." she had a very high British accent. Rosalie, finally talking, walked up and said "We were happy to do this for you and your children." _Wow! That was out of character._ Everyone thought this at the exact same time. "Why thank you. Now, for dinner while you reside here, we have animal blood in the garage, please don't ask why. Until Crystal and Harry get here tomorrow you are free to meet the other children. They are all upstairs, first door on the right. Your stuff is in all of your rooms, I'll show them to you later. Enjoy yourselves." Carlisle and Esme started a conversation with Mrs. Weasley about all of the Professors at Hogwarts, while we walked up the stairs and into the room. The room had posters of an entire group of people with brooms. It looked like a team of some sort called The Chuddley Cannons. I couldn't get a read on anyone's thoughts but my family's. It was _weird_. Suddenly, all of the children in the room turned around. The first one-or two-to speak were redheaded twins, about our age(technically). "Hello, we're Fred-"said the first one. "and George." said the second one. Then, they both said, "Who are you people?" I decide to introduce us. "We are the Cullens, and we'll be helping protect Hogwarts this year. I'm Edward, and this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet." I pointed to each of us in turn. "Or parents, Carlisle and Esme, are downstairs." Fred decide to speak up again. "Well, it's great to meet-_Merlin!_ George, we have to go work on the you-know-whats." Then, they spun and left the room. Then, another redheaded boy, who looked to be about 15, spoke. "Sorry about them, mates. Those blokes are always up to something in the practical joking world." Emmet will get along with them great. "Well, I'm Ron. This is my room. We're all wondering. Why exactly are you coming to Hogwarts?" Jasper decided to answer this one. "We are coming to Hogwarts to protect Harry and Crystal Potter, do you know them?" "Bloody yes! They're our best friends, but we didn't know Crystal was coming back. This is great. I'm Ginny, by the way." said a redheaded girl that looked 13 or 14.  
**Next morning-** We had spent he rest of the time talking until Mrs. Weasley called us down for dinner. During dinner we figured out that Dumbledore got special wands for us that tapped into our vampire-ness. As soon as everyone got downstairs we saw two people walk in, both with jet black hair. But, as soon as I looked into the girl's eyes, I realized something. "Bella?"

**CLIFF-HANGER! Review and tell me what Bella should do. As soon as I get AT LEAST 7 reviews I'll update. HAPPY HARRY POTTER AND PEACE TO THE CULLENS!**


	4. Shock, Tears, and Shockingness

**Greetings, fanfiction readers! I would like to say thanks to all of you for reviewing. I will be updating now, as you can plainly see. But before I do, I am forced to state something. I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, all I own is this story's plot and a Harry Potter wand.**

**BPOV  
** Harry and I walked into the Burrow just as I changed my hair to its natural jet black. I walked in to be engulfed in two pairs of arms, Ron and Ginny of course. "Hello Ginny. And Ron, of course." "Bella?" Someone whispered. _Oh no,_ I thought. I knew that velvety voice anywhere, even if I was trying to forget it. I looked over Ginny's head, and there _they_ were. The Cullens*wince*. I saw the looks on their faces and all I saw was shock, confusion, and.........._sadness_??? The only thing I could think of doing was what I did. I burst into tears-everyone gave me questioning looks-slapped Edward, and ran out to the backyard. I could see the look of shock on everyones faces, and Edward's looked almost _hurt. _I sat there crying for 5 more minutes until Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came out. "Crystal," Harry said. "Why in the name of _Merlin_ did you just slap him in the face?" Ginny continued the questioning."And why did he call you Bella?" I decided it was time to tell them. "Guys, I'm going to tell you what happened while I was gone. I went to Forks, Washington to live with Uncle Charlie,(**A****N: Charlie is Lilly's brother, just so you persons know**)and while I was there I pretended to be his stepdaughter,(**PHIL and Renee's daughter**) Isabella, while she was at boarding school in New York. While I was there I met the family that's in the house, the Cullens. I became friends with one of them, the bronze haired one, Edward, then not friends, then I started dating him." They all gasped. "What I didn't know is that they were vampires. But, when I found out, I continued dating-" Hermione decided to interrupt. "Crystal! Vampires are EXTREMELY dangerous!" "I know Hermione, but I didn't care. Eventually, I became friends with everyone except Rosalie, the blonde one. When it came around to BELLA'S 18th birthday, I had fallen in love with Edward. Alice, the tiny one, decide to throw a party. While I was there I got a paper cut. Jasper, the honey haired one, was the newest to not drinking human blood. He attacked. I was thrown into the wall and got stitches done by Carlisle, the blonde adult. The next day, after school, Edward took me into the forest and said he didn't love me and never did. He also said that I wasn't good for him, like I didn't know that already!" "Crystal, Crystal, Crystal." said Ron. "If anything, you were to good for him." "Thanks, Ron. But, after he left I was a complete zombie. I thought as soon as I got here I would forget. But, seeing him here is just to much for me to handle. Why are they here anyway?" I realized it was now almost noon, since Mrs. Weasley was calling us in for lunch. "Well, sis, why don't we find out why they're her during lunch?" I nodded when he pulled me up and put his arm around me and Ginny as we walked. Ginny blushed and I whispered to Harry "You like Ginny, don't you?" He just nodded we sat down at the table. I looked at the Cullens and asked "So, why exactly are you here?"

**I know it's short, but hey, it's something. I was thinking about doing this same chapter and then some in Edward's POV next. Tell me what you think. OH! and I want to know something. I told you guys Lyric Medlie is taking on Life After the Battle, right? Well, if not, now you know. Also, I'm going to do a new Twilight story called Demons of the Dead meets The Cheaters of Death. The first chapter will be short, just so you know. Check it OUT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm back! But, this isn't a chapter:( Sorry (cue scary music) Okay, so recently, I've been thinking that since Edward was a git(even though I'm on team Edward) I'm thinking this should be either a Bella/Draco or Bella/Fred fic. So, make sure to tell me in your reviews but I will also have a poll on my profile. Also, I'm completely BLOCKED, so give me some ideas plz! Also, if you have a story that you want more people reading, put the name in your review, I will check it out, and then I will put it up here. PEACE OUT! **


	6. A Talk

**Well, here I am! I got a ton of suggestions, but, as you can see in the character thingy, Draco won! I got a ton of Fred and some mentioned George, which was good, but majority rules. Plus, if Draco weren't such a git for becoming a Death Eater, he'd be totally AWESOME!3 Anyway, here it is, A Whole World Apart: Chapter 6! Oh, by the way, I'm sorry! I couldn't find my journal and then it had been so long that I had to review the story. And then because of the new pairing I had to come with a completely new plot line. PLUS, my internet broke, so I couldn't update. Oh, I do't own Twilight OR Harry Potter!**

**EPOV  
**

When Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and-who I'm guessing was-Harry walked out of the house I decided to look for some answers, but not before Mrs. Weasley got talking.  
"Um, what just happened?" a chorus of "I don't know." went around the room. Except me of course.  
"I do."  
"Well, son, by all means, tell us." Carlisle sounded confused.  
"When we left Bella-or Crystal, I'm kinda confused on the name thing- I told her that we were leaving and that I didn't love her anymore." I said this with a hint-no- a ton of guilt.  
"Edward, how could you?" All of our mouths dropped open at Rosalie's comment.  
"Wha-" Her comment was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley calling everyone in for lunch.

Suddenly, B-Crystal-, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny walked in. I still couldn't get over _Crystal's_-YES-appearance. She now had jet black hair and hazel eyes. She looked different, but still beautiful as ever. I have to ask her why she didn't have brown hair and chocolate eyes anymore. "So, why are you guys here anyway?" She said in such a cute English accent that I almost swooned right there. _Almost. _Since I couldn't speak, and everyone else was shocked, Rosalie was the one to answer.  
"Well, Albus Dumbledore sent Carlisle a letter saying that he needed help at Hogwarts. We agreed, considering we needed something to do after Edward decided that it was better we leave you. That's basically it, oh we were also informed that we will be taking extra time on protecting three certain students. And before you ask, no, I can't tell you the names of those people." Wow, I thought she would yell at her. Then again, I could have read her mind, but I was to distracted on how I couldn't read no one but my family's. I needed a new distraction, besides being perplexed by the minds of witches and wizards, so I looked at the mind of Emmet. _Wow! What's up with Bella, I would have thought she'd be worse than Eddie over there. But, DANG! _I cut off his thoughts after that, even though he was right.

Lunch was pretty uneventful. Crystal barely talked to us, she mostly talked to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. Since we didn't eat lunch, we decided to go hunt.

**HPOV(Harry)**

Oh My F***ing Merlin! How dare he do that to my sister! He doesn't deserve her! "Hey guys, now that lunch is over, wanna play Quidditch?" Wow, Ginny always knows what to say.  
_Wait, what? When did I start thinking about Ginny this way? Ahhh, Ginny. She's so cute when she asks a question and her eyes get wide. No, Harry, STOP! This is Ron's sister we're talking about, she's practically like a sister to me. _"Harry!" Crystal's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "What?" I looked around and everyone else was gone.  
"Harry, everyone decided to not play Quidditch today. They're all upstairs with the _Cullens." _She said they're name with disgust. "They finished hunting, but you had this far off look on your face. Oh my Merlin! You were thinking about Ginny weren't you?"  
"No."  
"Harry James Potter, you tell me the truth right now!" Uh oh, her eyes were turning red.  
"Okay, fine. I _was_ thinking about Ginny." Good, her eyes were going back to her natural hazel, like Dad's.  
"See, was that so hard? No. Now, let's talk about it." Oh no, not a brother/sister moment.  
"_I don't want to!"_ She can never resist my whine.  
"No way am I falling for that Harry, we are talking about this right now."  
"Fine." She smiled and pulled me to the bench outside in the backyard.  
"Okay, dear brother of mine, shoot."  
"Well, I don't when it happened, but for a while now I've been thinking about Ginny in a completely different way. I often find myself having arguments in my head because of her." Wow, it actually felt good knowing someone knew now.  
"Why?" Wow, somebody's curious.  
"Well, mostly because I'm trying to tell myself that I can't date her because she's Ron's sister and he's like a brother to me." She looked at me like I was a complete git.  
"Okay, so let me clear this up, _Harry Potter _is a complete hero when it comes to Death Eaters and Voldemort, but when it comes to _Ron Weasley _you're afraid. What are you afraid of? That he'll eat you! Harry, if you like her, then ask her out. The worst she can do is say no, and I know she'll say yes." Wow, she had a point there.

**NPOV(Narrator)**

However, even though Harry was convinced, he was still worried about her brothers.  
"Maybe, Aphrodite, but what about her brothers?"  
"Aw, is Harry Potter afraid of the big, bad Weasley boys? Listen, Zeus, Ginny's a big girl. I think she can handle her brothers, she has her whole life. So, go for it. Tell you what, if you ask Ginny out, then I'll stop bugging you about it. Okay?"  
"Yea, sis, I'll ask her out to Hogsmeade at school. Oh, and how are you doing on the whole Cullen ordeal."  
"There you go. I totally hate the guy now. Mrs. Weasley is calling us to bed, let's go."

Little did Harry and Crystal know that there were seven pairs of vampire ears listening in on the conversation.

**There you go! A brother/sister moment. Next chapter will be the train ride to Hogwarts. Don't know how long it'll take, with my cheerleading and gymnastics. So, PEACE TILL NEXT TIME!  
****P.S. Put in your review how you want Draco and Bella to get together.  
****P.P.S. Check out I Never Loved You by ravnclawgurl**


	7. Meeting Old Friends

**Hello my fellow Marsites! Here I am! This chapter is dedicated to Ally's Angel's. I don't own twilight or Harry Potter#Runs away crying# SOD=Start of dream**

**NPOV(Narrator)**

The remaining days at the Burrow went by very quickly for the residents. They celebrated Harry and Crystal's birthday on the same day the celebrated Ginny's(the Cullens were quite shocked to find out that the 18 year old they knew was only turning 15). Harry still hadn't gotten around to asking Ginny to Hogsmeade and Crystal found herself thinking about the old days back at Hogwarts. The most (and least) surprising thing was that the Cullens were avoiding Crystal, due to what they had overheard Harry and Crystal talking about. But before you knew it, it was time for all of the witches and wizards, plus the Cullens, to board the train to Hogwarts.

**DPOV(Yep, DRACO!)**

I can't believe my parents! I DO NOT want to be a Death Eater! At least I convinced them not to give me the Dark Mark by saying "What if somebody saw it?" HA! I still can't believe they fell for that, the gits. But if I don't kill Dumbledore, _HE_ will kill me. A voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Um, Draco, can I sit here?" OMG! It's Crystal! I can't believe it! She's the only Gryffindor I get along with, though the other Slytherins don't like her much.  
"Yea, sure, go right ahead. How was your vacation?"  
"Eh, long story short, I fell in love with a vampire that I now hate. Yours?"  
"What? Crystal, vampire's are very dangerous!"  
"Ah, come on Dray May. You know that if danger comes that I automatically attract it." Ugh, she put grey and silver streaks in her hair, she know I can't stay mad at her when she does that _and _says the nickname.  
"Ugh, Cray Pay, that's not fair. But, yes, I know that. Anyway, my vacation wasn't fun. I wish that you were there, it would have been MUCH better." Cuz my parents wouldn't of had to talk to me about _DEATH.  
_"Well, I wish I had been there too. Ugh, I'm tired." With that she fell asleep on my shoulder. Ugh! Does she HAVE to smell like the BEST thing in the world. _Wait, what? _Oh, well, I just decided to fall asleep.

**SOD:**

_I was in a meadow with Crystal, we were just laughing and having a good time.  
"Dray?"  
"Yes, Cray?"  
She didn't say anything, just started leaning in. We were just about to kiss when Fenrir Greyback**(?) **walked in.  
"Well, well, well. Draco Malfoy. Looks like I'm going to have to kill your girlfriend."  
Then, he started running toward Crystal._

**End of Dream**

I was woken up by Crystal shaking me.  
"Dray? Dray, we're here, wake up."  
"What? Oh, sorry." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and smiled at her.  
"That's okay. So, you think Snape will finally get DADA?"  
"Maybe, he really should get it." We were now walking into the carriages.  
"Yea, he always talks about it. Plus, if anyone knows about DADA, it's him."  
"So, true. Well, see you later." It was time for the feast.  
"Bye Dray." And she kissed my cheek. O MY MERLIN! Crystal Potter just kissed my cheek.

**Okay, it's short, but something. PEACE!**


	8. Singing in Hogwarts

**Warning: This chapter contains singing! Just so you know there's more than one song one of them featuring the Cullens I don't own twilight or Harry Potter#Runs away crying# **

**BPOV**

I have no clue what possessed me to do it, but I just kissed Draco Malfoy on the cheek. DRACO MALFOY! Ok, yes, after I did it I was smiling and blushing, but why did I do it?  
_Because you lo-ove him! _my conscience sang.  
I DO NOT!  
_Just shut up, Dumbledore's talking!_

"Now, young witches and wizards, dark forces are threatening to penetrate this castle each and every day. So, this year we have decided to take precautions. We have invited a family here to help protect the school. I want to tell you beforehand that they are neither witch nor wizard, they are in fact vampires." At this there was an uproar of protests coming from all tables in the room. Dumble held is GOOD hand up to silence us. "Now, calm down. They are not a threat. They feed off of animals. The children shall be going into fifth year while Dr. Cullen will be helping Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing and Mrs. Cullen will be the new Muggle Studies Professor. In other news, Professor Slughorn will be resuming his position as Potions Master while the position of DADA teacher will go to... Professor Snape." The Slytherins and myself started clapping and cheering like crazy. The Cullens gave me a look that said _Why are you the the only one at your table clapping? _Frankly, I don't care what they think, so I kept cheering while I flipped them off.

After we all ate I had an idea.  
"Hey, Professor Dumble."  
"Miss Potter, I advise you not to call me that. But, what?"  
"I was thinking we could show the vamps over there how we do things at Hogwarts."  
"What did you have in mind, Miss Potter?"  
"Why don't we give them a little show?"  
Apparently everyone liked my idea because even the Slytherins were cheering.  
"Miss Potter, since it was your idea, why don't you go first?" Professor Snape liked me and not my brother for some reason.  
"Of course Professor Snape. Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and the Cullen kids come on. Alice probably told you all about this."

_Ron, Harry-Drums_  
_A little guitar, please_  
_One, two, three, four_

_Crystal-I hope you're ready for the time of your life_  
_Just look at me, I put a gleam in your eye_  
_Buckle up, we're gonna take you for a ride_

_Ginny-Let's go, we got you going, get in the vibe_  
_Everybody, put your hands to the sky_  
_Buckle up, we're gonna take you, take you high_

_All-Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_  
_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_  
_La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock_  
_It's on, it's on, it's on_  
_Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top_  
_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock_  
_Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop_  
_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_Draco-Okay now, are you ready?_  
_One, two_  
_One, two, three, four_

_Rosalie-Showstoppin' when I step in the place_  
_Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay_  
_Get on board, come on, let's ride the wave_

_Crystal-Let's go, let's go, we just do what we do_  
_Watch me break and pop, I'll blast it for you_  
_You wanna rock like us?_  
_'Cause we're never second place_  
_(You ready?)_

_All-Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_  
_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_  
_La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock_  
_It's on, it's on, it's on_  
_Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top_  
_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock_  
_Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop_  
_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_All boys-Okay now, are you ready?_  
_Come on_  
_One, two_  
_One, two, three_

_Draco, Harry, Ron-The-the-the-there is no competition_  
_That's why we're in the number one position_  
_Your crew can't hang with us_  
_Man, we're too dangerous_  
_  
Edward, Emmet, Jasper-Ain't got the style or the stamina_  
_Just doin' my thing_  
_Get hooked on my swing_  
_  
__Draco, Harry, Ron-_Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass  
_Makin' all the girls sing_  
_Yeah, we make the bells ring_  
_(It's on, it's on)_

_Draco-Drums_  
_Yeah_  
_A little guitar, please_  
_One, two, three, four_

_All-Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_  
_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_  
_La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock_  
_It's on, it's on, it's on_  
_Show me_  
_Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top_  
_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock_  
_Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop_  
_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_All-Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_  
_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_  
_(What you got)_  
_La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock_  
_It's on, it's on, it's on_  
_Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top_  
_(Over the top)_  
_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock_  
_Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop_  
_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_All-One, two_  
_One, two, three, four_  
_It's on! _

We ended with my fist next to Edward's face, Hermione's next to Emmet's, Ginny's next to Jasper's, Rosalie's next to Ron's, Alice's next to Ron's, and Draco doing a flip off of the stage. Everyone started clapping and cheering once the Cullens sat down, I was giving high fives to my friends and when Draco and I hugged, we pulled apart right away. "You guys wanna do another song?" Everyone started clapping, wanting us to sing again. "'Kay, let's do Finally Fallin'." "Okay." They chorused.

_Crystal-Suddenly,_  
_My choice is clear_  
_I knew that only you and I were standing here_  
_  
Draco-And beautiful,_  
_Is all I see_  
_  
Draco, Crystal-It's only you I know it's true,_  
_It has to be_

_Crystal-That money isn't worth a thing if you didn't earn it,_  
_You don't deserve it_  
_True love doesn't cost a thing_  
_And if you try to buy it,_  
_You can't return it_  
_  
All Girls-No, no, no woah_  
_  
Crystal-Your friends doing all the same things_  
_And my friends_  
_Look at what you're wasting_  
_  
All-It doesn't matter if you change their minds_

_All-Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_  
_And I don't care what they say anymore_  
_Cause I'm finally falling (falling)_  
_I'm finally falling (falling)_

_Crystal-I don't need all the finer things, diamond rings are nothing_  
_So show me something_  
_Cause love is all I need and all I ever wanted_  
_And now I got it_  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh_  
_My friends wonder what you're thinking_  
_And your friends will_  
_Probably think the same thing_  
_It doesn't matter if we change their minds_

_All-Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_  
_And I don't care what they say anymore_  
_Cause I'm falling, falling_  
_I'm finally falling, falling_

_Crystal-If you can't find love when your in it_  
_Just forget it_  
_It would change your mind once you get it_  
_Don't you get it?_  
_Cause we did it_  
_Yea we did it_  
_Well we did it_

_All-Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_  
_And I don't care what they say anymore_  
_Cause I'm falling (falling)_  
_I'm finally falling (falling)_

_All-Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_  
_And I don't care what they say anymore_  
_Cause I'm falling (falling)_  
_I'm finally falling (falling)_

_Crystal-Finally falling (falling)_  
_I'm finally falling (falling)_

We ended with each of the boys cupping the girls' cheek-Draco doing mine, Harry, Ginny's, and Ron, Hermione's- while the girls had their arms wrapped around the boys' waists. Everyone started clapping and cheering, even Snape! But Dumble has to end it.

"Okay, boys and girls, time for bed. Pip pip!" We started walking out when Dumble said "All but Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Potter." Oh Boy.

**What shall happen? The person who reviews and gets the closest will get a dedication next chapter. Also, don't hesitate to put the name of your story in your review and I'll check it out.  
PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	9. NEW STORY

**_Hey Ya'll sorry it's been a while. But, I have an announcement. I officially hate Twilight, do i plan to make a story like this but without the Cullens. I will post a poll to see what ppl think i should do wit da new story._**


	10. Slytherdor Dungeons

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I MISSED THIS STORY! OKAY, I'M A LITTLE RUSTY. BUT, HERE I GGOOOOOOOOOO. P.S I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**CPOV**

_Dangit, I don't want to deal with them right now! Oh, well._ "It's okay Crystal." Harry said. "Don't freak out."  
"Thanks, Har. I feel SO much better now."  
"Crystal, this is him, right?" Draco said.  
"Ya, Dray."  
"Children," Dumble said. " I believe you know the Cullens." He said this while looking at me.  
"Hehe, you saw that Dumble?" Everyone but the Cullens gave me a questioning look.  
"Yes, I did dear. Please refrain from doing it again."  
"Okay."  
"Anyway children, since you all know the Cullens, I have arranged for you ALL to stay in the Slytherdor dungeons."  
"What are those?" Everyone but Draco, Ginny, and I said.  
"May I?" I asked Dumble. He nodded. " The Slytherdor dungeons is where I stay. You all heard Gryffindor when I was sorted, everyone did. But the teachers and I all heard Slytherdor. I was sorted there because the sorting hat said, and I quote, '_You have every quality of a Gryffindor, but your heart belongs in Slytherin. I name you both, I name you... SLYTHERDOR.' _To this day, I still don't know about my heart is in Slytherin, I just don't GET IT."  
"Oh, okay." Harry said. "Wait, Ginny? How come you and Mal-Draco didn't ask what it was?"  
"Well, Harry." Ginny said. "I've been there. I'm guessing Draco has too."  
"What?" Harry and Edweirdo said.  
"HOLD UP!" I said. "I get why Harry's upset, I'm used to the whole over protective thing with him. But, what about you? Why do you care?" I was P. and I want answers.  
"Because, he lied Bella." Alice said. "He still loves you, we all do." _Oh No she didn't._  
"No Alice. No. First, my name's Crystal, not _Bella. _Second, that's his loss. He said he didn't love me, now I'm over him. Got it, Chica?" Everyone started laughing except Edward and Alice, even _Rosalie_ laughed.  
"Yes, yes. We've all had a laugh, now off to the dungeon. Good night children."  
"Good night Dumbledore!" Me and my crew said. Followed by mumbles from the Cullens.

**DPOV**

Once we got in the dungeon we separated our rooms. Crystal was sleeping in the head dormitory, as well as myself. That made me happy. No, we weren't going to Do anything. She doesn't like me like that. Anyway, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in the girls wing. Harry and Ron share and Ginny and Hermione share. The bloodsuckers were in the boys wing and I could care less who was sleeping with who.  
"Hold up!" Harry said. "Why is Draco with you, Crystal?"  
"Because, bro. It's fine don't freak. Night everyone!" Mumbles of 'g'night' went around. We walked into the room.  
"Hey, Dray?"  
"Yea Crys?"  
"I wrote a new song, you got your guitar?" That's how we became friends, through music.  
"Ya I got it where's the song. Right here, she held up the lyrics." I got my guitar and sat next to her.

_Draco-I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life and I thought_  
_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_  
_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
_You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_And now I'm left with nothing_

_Both-So maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_Crystal-I remember every look upon your face_  
_Draco-The way you roll your eyes_  
_The way you taste_  
_You make it hard for breathing_  
_Crystal-'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
_I think of you and everything's okay_  
_I'm finally now believing_

_Both-That maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_Draco-I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

_Both-Maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_Maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking_  
_I can't live without you_  
_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_But I'll figure it out_  
_When all is said and done_  
_Two is better than one_  
_Two is better than one_

After it was over, I couldn't help it. I looked at her and we BOTH started leaning in. Our lips were centimeters apart when we heard clapping and cheering from outside the door.  
"Dang it!" I mumbled. Then Harry came in and said "What's going on?" Then Crystal ran out crying.

**Welp! That's it. I'll update ASAP. I don't own Buys Like Girls OR Taylor Swift. LUV U ALLLLLLL! Bye.**


End file.
